Itachi Uchiha And Maka Akaba Prologue
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: I got the idea while play Naruto Online and watching Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V


Story Title: Itachi Uchiha And Maka Akaba Prologue Part 1.

Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1.

Summary: This is a prologue of Itachi Uchiha And Maka Akaba.

* * *

In The Original Dimension In The United World At The Akaba House.

**Cyan Akaba: I wonder where the Uchiha's are at.**

**Leo Akaba: Yeah I wonder where they're at?**

**Ray Akaba: GRAY! YOU TAKE TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS NOT BEING REAL!**

**Gray Akaba: NO WAY BESIDES DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS AREN'T REAL BIG SISTER RAY!**

**Ray Akaba: DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS ARE REAL GRAY YOUR JUST STUPID TO REALIZE IT AND I KNOW YOU CAN SEE, HEAR AND TALK TO YOUR DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS, GRAY AKABA!**

**Gray Akaba: I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT MY STUPID DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS BIG SISTER RAY!**

**Ray Akaba: YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT ABOUT DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS GRAY. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOUR MY LITTLE BROTHER!**

**Gray Akaba: AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOUR MY BIG SISTER RAY AKABA!**

**Ray Akaba: AND I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR MY LITTLE BROTHER GRAY AKABA!**

**Leo Akaba: I'm totally glad Astra and Kameron are watching Maka, so she doesn't hear Ray and Gray arguing with each other right, Cyan?**

**Cyan Akaba: Yeah, your right, Leo.**

***The Door Bell Rings.***

**Cyan Akaba: *Cyan Akaba Answers The Door.***

**Fugaku Uchiha: Hello Cyan, Leo, Ray and Gray.**

**Itachi Uchiha: Bahahaa!**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Huh? What's going on here?**

**Leo Akaba: Well, Gray told his big sister Ray that Duel Monster Spirits aren't real so they started yelling at each other.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: I'm sure they'll stop fighting.**

***Ray Akaba And Gray Akaba Continued Arguing With Each Other.***

**Gray Akaba: YOU KNOW WHAT BIG SISTER I THINK YOUR JUST IMAGINING THING!**

**Ray Akaba: I'M NOT IMAGINING THINK LITTLE BROTHER! AND DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS ARE REAL YOUR JUST STUPID BECAUSE YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN YOUR OWN DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS LIKE I DO!**

**Gray Akaba: BECAUSE I DON'T TO BE LIKE YOU BIG SISTER RAY!**

**Ray Akaba: WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT SEEING, HEARING AND TALKING TO MY DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS UNLIKE YOU LITTLE BROTHER!**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Should we stop them Leo and Cyan?**

**Leo Akaba: This always happens when Maka is here and when she's not here.**

**Cyan Akaba: Yeah, this always happens!**

**Gray Akaba: YOU KNOW WHAT BIG SISTER RAY I THINK SEEING DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS ARE DUMB!**

**Ray Akaba: WELL, YOUR AN IDITO FOR NOT BELIEVING IN YOUR DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS LITTLE BROTHER!**

**Gray Akaba: WELL, MY DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS ARE SO ANNOYING AND THEY NEVER LEARN TO BE QUIT!**

**Ray Akaba: YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS LITTLE BROTHER!**

**Leo Akaba: *Sigh* I'm totally glad we let Astra and Kameron babysit Maka today because this always happens everyday and Maka ends up crying when she hears Ray and Gray yell at each other everyday at home.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: *Sigh* They should learn not to yell at each other when Maka is trying to sleep though.**

**Gray Akaba: WELL, GUESS WHAT BIG SISTER RAY I DON'T CARE WHAT MY DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS THINK THEIR STILL ANNOYING EVERY SINGLE DAY!**

**Ray Akaba: WELL, YOU SHOULD CARE LITTLE BROTHER! YOUR DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS HELP AND GUIDE YOU!**

**Gray Akaba: WELL, I STILL DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT MY DUMB DUEL MONSTER SPIRITS AT ALL BIG SISTER RAY!**

**Leo Akaba: I think you and Mikoto should babysit Maka next week?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Okay, we'll watch Maka next week and, you and Cyan can take care of your eldest daughter Ray Akaba and your eldest son Gray Akaba, Leo.**

**Leo Akaba: Thanks Fugaku.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Not at all.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: We can babysit Maka anytime you need us to look after Maka.**

**Cyan Akaba: Thanks Mikoto!**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Not at all, Cyan. **

**Fugaku Uchiha: So how many days do you want us to watch Maka though since Astra and Kameron will be busy for a couple of weeks?**

**Leo Akaba: I was think you guys can watch her for a couple of weeks until we get Ray and Gray to stop arguing with each other though.**

**Cyan Akaba: I will go pack her things Leo?**

**Leo Akaba: Okay then Cyan.**

***Cyan Akaba Went To Pack Maka Akaba's Things***

**Fugaku Uchiha: You think they'll ever get along though, Leo?**

**Leo Akaba: Don't know yet, Fugaku. But thanks for agreeing to watch Maka though?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Itachi like Maka a lot so it's quite alright though, Leo.**

**Leo Akaba: I still remember how Cyan and I met you and Mikoto when you two were still at the Ninja Academy?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: That's true Leo.**

**Leo Akaba: You have something for Maka to play with over at your place right, Fugaku?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Yeah? We do Leo.**

***Cyan Akaba Came Back From Packing Maka Akaba's Clothes, Diapers, Blankets, Bottles, Milk Formula, Gloves And Baby Bib***

**Cyan Akaba: Here's everything you need to look after Maka for a couple of weeks Fugaku?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Thanks Cyan.**

**Cyan Akaba: You got our house phone number if you need help with anything?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Don't worry Cyan we've got everything under control. So don't worry, Cyan.**

**Cyan Akaba: I've have never left my baby with anyone else but, Astra and Kameron though, Fugaku?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Like I said Cyan we've got everything under control with Maka Akaba so don't worry about it. **

**Mikoto Uchiha: By the way Leo and Cyan where's Maka?**

**Cyan Akaba: She's at ****Astra Obsidian and Kameron Obsidian's house.**

**Leo Akaba: We didn't want to hear Maka crying because of Ray and Gray's fighting.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Well, do you think us the Uchiha Clan can go to ****Astra Obsidian and Kameron Obsidian's House to help look after Maka?**

**Cyan Akaba: That would be nice. Thanks Mikoto and Fugaku.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Me and Fugaku are happy to help you and Leo, Cyan!**

**Fugaku Uchiha: She was just born in ****August**** on the 30th right, Leo and Cyan?**

**Leo Akaba&Cyan Akaba: Yeah, she was Fugaku.**

**Cyan Akaba: Maka already has friends who are the same age as her and one who's a year older then her.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Can you tell us who they are Cyan and Leo?**

**Leo Akaba&Cyan Akaba: Kouji Ibuki, Misaki Tokura, Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Leon Soryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: So their Maka's friends, huh?**

**Itachi Uchiha: Ehaaaahaaa!**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Oh, don't cry Itachi.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: By the way Cyan where's Maka?**

**Cyan Akaba: She's with Astra Obsidian and Kameron. Why?**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Well, Itachi was so excited to see Maka today.**

**Leo Akaba: Please look after Maka while she's staying with you Uchiha's in the Hidden Leaf Village though!**

**Fugaku Uchiha: We will Leo.**

***Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha And Itachi Uchiha Head To Astra Obsidian And Kameron Obsidian's House.***

* * *

In The Original Dimension In The United World At The Obsidian House.

***The Door Bell Rings***

**Astra Obsidian: That must be the Uchiha's.**

**Kameron Obsidian: Yeah your right, Astra?**

**Fugaku Uchiha&****Mikoto Uchiha: Hi, Astra and Kameron Obsidian!**

**Itachi Uchiha: Ahaaa!**

**Astra Obsidian: Cyan called and told us that your watching Maka for a couple of weeks?**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Leo and Cyan said you guys are going to be busy for a couple of weeks so they asked us to watch Maka Akaba while you're busy.**

**Kameron Obsidian: I don't want to see my niece not being over here at me and Astra's house when we're gone for a couple of days.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Doesn't Maka get lonely here alone?**

**Kameron Obsidian: Yeah, she does and she's been come here since she was born on August 30th.**

**Astra Obsidian: And Cyan dropped her off here this morning so she and Leo can stop Ray and Gray Akaba from arguing with each other! And I see Cyan gave you everything to look after Maka Akaba their youngest daughter.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Yes, Cyan did. And is Maka sleeping right now Astra and Kameron?**

**Kameron Obsidian&Astra Obsidian: No, she's awake. Are you guys going home now?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Yes, we are heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village.**

**Astra Obsidian: I'll go get Maka Akaba?**

**Fugaku Uchiha&Mikoto Uchiha: Thanks Astra!**

**Astra Obsidian: Not at all. And thank you for looking after my niece Maka Akaba while me and Kameron are away for a couple of weeks.**

**Fugaku Uchiha&Mikoto Uchiha: Not at all Astra and Kameron!**

***Astra Obsidian Goes To Get Maka Akaba In Maka Akaba's Room***

**Kameron Obsidian: Maka's cries when her big sister and brother argue when she's around.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: No, wonder Cyan and Leo want us to watch her for a couple of weeks until you guys return from your vacation with some friends of you guy's and the Akaba's though?**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Yeah no wonder, Cyan and Leo want us to watch Maka, though.**

***Astra Obsidian Comes Back With Baby Maka Akaba***

**Astra Obsidian: Here you go Fugaku. *Astra Obsidian Hands Maka Akaba To Fugaku Uchiha***

**Fugaku Uchiha: Thanks Astra! Well, we'll be heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village now.**

**Kameron Obsidian&Astra Obsidian: Okay. Bye Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi!**

***Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha And Maka Akaba Headed To The Hidden Leaf Village***

**Astra Obsidian: We've never been away from Maka Akaba before have we Kameron?**

**Kameron Obsidian: Yeah your right, Astra.**

* * *

At The Hidden Leaf Village.

***When Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha And Maka Akaba Arrived At The Hidden Leaf Village***

**?: Welcome Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha.**

**?: Huh? Who's the baby girl?**

**?: Did you guys have another kid or something?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: No, she's Leo Akaba and Cyan Akaba's youngest daughter not our daughter.**

**?: No wonder you guys have a baby girl with you guys?**

**?: Speaking of which why is Maka Akaba with you guys anyways?**

**Mikoto Uchiha: It's because Leo Akaba and Cyan Akaba said that Kameron Obsidian and Astra Obsidian are going on vacation and won't be able to watch Maka Akaba at all.**

**?: No wonder, Maka is with you guys?**

**?: Hello, there Maka Akaba.**

**?: Hi Maka Akaba it's finally nice to meet you!**

**Maka Akaba: *Laughs***

**Fugaku Uchiha: Well, look at that she's laughing at you guys.**

**?: She must think we're funny then?**

**Mikoto Uchiha: It sure looks like it you guys.**

**?: Say what's kind of problem is her parents dealing with anyways?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Their eldest daughter Ray Akaba and eldest son Gray Akaba.**

**?: Minato Namikaze and I figured as much from Maka's older sister and brother, ya know?**

**Minato Namikaze: Kushina does have a point there, Fugaku and Mikoto.**

**Kushina Uzumaki: Maka's so adorable ya know, that Minato?**

**Minato Namikaze: By the way since she's Cyan and Leo Akaba's youngest daughter. She'll become a strong duelist like her big sister and parents wouldn't she Fugaku and Mikoto?  
**

**Fugaku Uchiha&Mikoto Uchiha: Don't know yet?**

**Minato Namikaze: Well, Maka's going to be a great duelist when she's older.**

**Kushina Uzumaki: Minato's right, ya know? And I too think that Maka Akaba will be come an amazing duelist like her older sister, brother and her parents, ya know!**

**Mikoto Uchiha: That may be true, Kushina? But Maka's still only a baby still.**

**Kushina Uzumaki: Your right, Mikoto?**

* * *

At The Uchiha Residence.

*****When Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha And Maka Akaba Arrived*****

**Fugaku Uchiha: Welcome to the Uchiha Residence Maka.**

**?: Lord Fugaku! Lady Mikoto! And Itachi.**

**?: Lord Fugaku is that your daughter or something?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: No. This is Leo Akaba and Cyan Akaba's daughter Maka Akaba and the younger sister of Ray Akaba and Gray Akaba.**

**?: Leo Akaba and Cyan Akaba's daughter, huh?**

**?: WHAT SHE LEO AKABA AND CYAN AKABA'S DAUGHTER!**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Sh. You'll wake her up?**

**?: Sorry Lord Fugaku.**

**?: She has the exact same hairstyle and face as her big sister Ray Akaba?**

**?: You're right she does look like Ray Akaba but except the hair color and eye color, though.**

**?: How long is Maka going to stay here with us Uchiha, Lord Fugaku?**

**Fugaku Uchiha: She'll be stay with for a couple of weeks and the reasons are because Leo and Cyan Akaba are trying to stop their eldest daughter Ray Akaba and son Gray Akaba from arguing with each other though. And the second reason is because her Aunt Astra Obsidian and Uncle Kameron Obsidian are going to be busy for a couple of week so they can't watch Maka Akaba at all for a couple of weeks so Leo and Cyan Akaba asked Mikoto and I to watch her in Kameron Obsidian and Astra Obsidian's place for a couple of weeks until Kameron Obsidian and Astra Obsidian are back from their vacation trip some where in the United World.**

**?: So Maka Akaba's staying with us Uchiha's for a couple of weeks?**

**Fugaku Uchiha&Mikoto Uchiha: Yes, Maka Akaba is going to be staying with us for a couple of weeks.**

**?: Wow! Leo and Cyan Akaba's daughter is so cute!**

* * *

In The Original Dimension In The United World At The Akaba House.

***Four Years Later.***

**Cyan Akaba: Leo you know that the Uchiha Clan is coming over today?**

**Leo Akaba: They should be here soon to come play with Maka and help Kameron and Astra watch her.**

***The Door Bell Rings.***

**Cyan Akaba: That should be them now, Leo?**

***Cyan Akaba Answers The Door.***

**Mikoto Uchiha: Hi Cyan, Leo, Ray and Gray.**

**Itachi Uchiha: Huh? Where's Maka Akaba?**

**Ray Akaba: Come on Maka the Uchiha Clan is here to see you.**

**Maka Akaba: Big sister Ray I know I haven't seen Itachi, and the Uchiha Clan in a while. This morning my big brother Gray teased me because I can see, hear and talk to my duel monster spirits like you big sister Ray.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Maka has grown since she was a baby Cyan and Leo.**

**Leo Akaba: Yeah your right, Fugaku?**

**Itachi Uchiha: Maka going back to School tomorrow after all she'll be in Kindergarten next year in April, right.**

**Cyan Akaba: You should know after that ****incident**** with Maka ****collapsing**** after a duel monsters duel with her big brother Gray Akaba, and besides you Uchiha's were there when Maka fainted after her duel with her big brother after all.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: But that was a couple days ago Cyan and Leo?**

**Leo Akaba: That may be true, but now Maka's too afraid to duel ever since that incident.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: She afraid to Duel Monster duel now since that incident, Leo?**

**Leo Akaba: Yes, she is, but I know Maka will be able to face her fear.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: You know Itachi just witness a war between nations since he's only four years old?**

**Leo Akaba: But that was before Maka collapsed after a duel with her big brother Gray who's my second eldest child.**

**Ray Akaba: Dad, do you know how we could help Maka face her fear of playing duel monsters even if she would be sent to the Duel Monsters Spirit World?**

**Leo Akaba: Well, Ray since your smart like your younger sister Maka Akaba could you tell me what she told you that had happened to you in the Duel Monsters Spirit World?**

**Ray Akaba: Well, Maka told me when she was in the Duel Monsters Spirit World she made a promise to Ancient Fairy Dragon, she heard mine and Gray's voice and she told Ancient Fairy Dragon, and all her Duel Monsters Spirits that she couldn't protect them all by herself so she just ran.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: That explains why Maka's so afraid to play duel monsters or even duel with anybody now?**

**Leo Akaba: Thanks Ray for telling me.**

**Ray Akaba: Not at all, Dad!**

**Shisui Uchiha: Maka's the same age as Itachi isn't she?**

**Leo Akaba: Yes, Maka and Itachi are the same age Shisui.**

**Maka Akaba: Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and the Uchiha Clan?**

**Itachi Uchiha: Maka it's good to see you again.**

**Maka Akaba: Yeah you too, Itachi!**

**Itachi Uchiha: Say Maka are you going to your aunt and uncle's house?**

**Maka Akaba: Yeah I'm going to my Aunt Astra and my Uncle Kameron's House.**

**Itachi Uchiha: Are you looking after your cousin Shay Obsidian today that's why you're going over your aunt and uncle's house?**

**Maka Akaba: Yeah, I'm going to take care of Shay.**

**Fugaku Uchiha,Mikoto Uchiha,Itachi Uchiha,Sasuke Uchiha,Shisui Uchiha,Izumi Uchiha,Obito Uchiha,****Yashiro Uchiha,Tekka Uchiha,Inabi Uchiha,****: Us the Uchiha Clan are coming with you Maka Akaba!**

**Maka Akaba: Okay you guys can tag along with me.**

***They Headed To Kameron Obsidian And Astra Obsidian's House.***

**Maka Akaba: Ready to go Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku and Uchiha Clan?**

**Itachi Uchiha: Yeah let's go!**

**Maka Akaba: Okay, let's go then.**

* * *

In The Original Dimension In The United World In Town.

**Shisui Uchiha: What's your cousin Shay Obsidian like Maka?**

**Maka Akaba: He's a year younger than I am, Shisui. Shay only three years old right now, but he's turning four years old soon though.**

**Itachi Uchiha: You know what Maka, even through my parents and I already told you, your sister, brother and parents about me becoming a big brother soon and my mom told me that it's going to be born in the summer Maka.**

**Maka Akaba: That's right he's going to be born over the summer wasn't he.**

**Itachi Uchiha: Maka, your the youngest daughter, right?**

**Maka Akaba: Yeah, I'm the youngest daughter of Leo Akaba and Cyan Akaba. And I'm the youngest sister of Ray Akaba and Gray Akaba.**

**Shisui Uchiha: Wait a minute doesn't Gray Akaba teases you a lot because you can see, hear and talk to your Duel Monster Spirits, Maka?**

**Maka Akaba: Yeah, that's my big brother.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: You could've of told us Maka, about how you big brother was teasing you because you can see, hear and talk to your Duel Monster Spirits, you know that right, Maka?**

**Maka Akaba: I just didn't want to bother you guys the Uchiha Clan is all that's the reason why I didn't tell you guys.**

**Itachi Uchiha: Maka?**

**Maka Akaba: Since I was also busy with Pre-School and Kindergarten too.**

* * *

In The Original Dimension In The United World At The Obsidian House.

**Shay Obsidian: Huh? Cousin Maka!**

**Maka Akaba: Shay?**

**Astra Obsidian: Shay missed you a lot Maka.**

**Maka Akaba: Aunt Astra! Uncle Kameron! Shay! So you missed me that much Shay?**

**Shay Obsidian: Ugh-huh? And since you just graduated Pre-School and you're going into Kindergarden and I won't be in school until I'm four years old?**

**Maka Akaba: But I'm sure you're going to make some friends when your in Pre-School, Shay.**

**Shay Obsidian: Maka? Do you have a favorite?**

**Maka Akaba: Shay, you know you'll always be my favorite cousin.**

**Shay Obsidian: Thanks Cousin Maka!**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Hi Shay it's good to see you again?!**

**Shay Obsidian: The same goes for you Mr. Uchiha.**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Maka, Shay has grown a lot since the last time we were here!**

**Maka Akaba: Yeah, your right, about that Mrs. Uchiha.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: Maka your going to turn five years old on August 30th, right?**

**Shay Obsidian: Maka I noticed that your wearing the earrings and hair pin I gave you when I was a baby.**

**Maka Akaba: I actually like them a lot Shay, so that's why I'm wearing them today!**

**Shay Obsidian: Maka?!**

**Maka Akaba: By the way Mrs. Uchiha aren't you having a baby over the summer?**

**Mikoto Uchiha: Yes, that's Itachi wanted to see you today right, Maka.**

**Maka Akaba: Really? You wanted to see me today Itachi?**

**Itachi Uchiha: Yeah, you've haven't stopped by for a visit at the Hidden Leaf Village in a long time so I asked my parents if we could visit you today Maka!**

**Maka Akaba: That's because I was babysitting my cousin Shay Obsidian. Isn't that right, Shay?**

**Shay Obsidian: Yeah, Cousin Maka was looking after me while my parents were out with Uncle Leo, Aunt Cyan, Cousin Ray and Cousin Gray Akaba.**

**Fugaku Uchiha: No wonder, you didn't come see us the Uchiha Clan, Maka?**

**Maka Akaba: Yeah, I was looking after Shay Obsidian my cousin. Sorry if I made all of you worried about me that I didn't come for a visit.**

**Shisui Uchiha: You know what Maka, Itachi's been sulking while you were looking after your cousin Shay Obsidian?!**

**Maka Akaba: Even though Itachi's two months old then me. I know he would always start sulking when I'm around and when I'm not around.**

**Shisui Uchiha: You know Itachi better than anyone don't you Maka Akaba!**

**Maka Akaba: Yeah, I kinda do Shisui don't I.**

**Shisui Uchiha: It must be hard being a signer?**

**Maka Akaba: It's really not that hard, but I understand that I have to save the world and everything, but I don't know if I can do it all by myself. But I'll try hard to save the world from the forces of evil no matter what!**

**Fugaku Uchiha,Mikoto Uchiha,Itachi Uchiha,Sasuke Uchiha,Shisui Uchiha,Izumi Uchiha,Obito Uchiha,****Yashiro Uchiha,Tekka Uchiha,Inabi Uchiha,****Taiko Uchiha,****:**

**Nagato Uzumaki,****Yahiko&Konan****: Maka Akaba!**

**Maka Akaba: Huh? Nagato, Yahiko and Konan?**

**Konan: Hey Maka long time no see.**

**Yahiko&Nagato Uzumaki: Yeah, what Konan said!?**

**Maka Akaba: You guys do realize that I'm looking after Shay today, right?**

**Nagato Uzumaki,Yahiko&Konan: We know that Maka!**

**Maka Akaba: Thanks for coming Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.**

**Nagato Uzumaki,Yahiko&Konan: Not at all, Maka!**

* * *

In The Original Dimension In The United World

***11 Years Later.***

**Maka Akaba: How can this be I can feel furry not just from Zarc but also from the dragons?!**


End file.
